Oblivion
by Ejes
Summary: The Castle Oblivion has been the theatre of so many events. Stories unfolding, sometimes meeting a happy end, often meeting a terrible one. Please, take a seat, and have a glimpse at these unfateful events. (KHUX & regular KH games spoilers)


_**Around a month ago, I asked Saphir to give me a pairing/ a bunch of characters and I would have to wwrite something about them (it's a pretty efficient way to spend your weekend), and she gave me a choice : Repliku [CoM Riku puppet]**_ _ ** & Naminé - Ventus & Strelitzia - Lauriam & Ventus - Marluxia & Axel - Ephemer & our in-game character. I decided to surprise her by writing a fanfic that would feature... all of them. I tried to think about what connection they all had.  
**_

 _ **Hope you will enjoy it. Contains spoilers from BBS, CoM, KHUX, and the D23 2018 trailer.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own anything in this!**_

* * *

The Castle Oblivion has been the theatre of so many events. Stories unfolding, sometimes meeting a happy end, often meeting a terrible one.

* * *

Please, take a seat, and have a glimpse at these unfateful events.

"There is another boy." Naminé once told Repliku.

"Another boy?" The puppet didn't understand. Naminé stopped colouring her page. Of course he didn't. How could he?

"In this Castle. It isn't just the Organization members and us. There is someone else. Someone who's been here… For longer than any one of us."

Repliku frowned. "How come we've never seen him, then? I've visited the place, and I've never met him."

At that, Naminé mysteriously smiled, taking another crayon. She was drawing children - six of them. Repliku stared at the drawing. "Who are they?"

She giggled. "They are people I've heard about. This is a present. Tell me, can I trust you?"

He clenched his fist and put one kneel down. "I promised you I would protect you at any cost. I will never do anything that could harm you, in any way."

She laughed. "That's a bit too excessive, but thank you. I would like you to come with me, then. But _they_ must never know about it. Can you promise me that?"

His right hand on where his heart was supposed to be, he sworn that he wouldn't break her trust. She smiled and took his hand, leading him through empty corridors, similar doors and desert rooms, until she stopped in front of a door that looked like the countless others.

"What is behind this door?" He asked, thinking that they probably stopped here for a good reason. She was still holding her drawing.

"Behind lays this Castle's most precious secret. You shall never tell anyone about it. I would rather die than letting them know. Do you understand? Even if my life is at stake, you have to let me die. This is how important this is."

"But, Naminé, I promised-"

"You promised they must never know, remember? I don't think they'll ever know I'm aware of this place, anyway."

Repliku sighed, his eyes obviously sad. "Very well. But be aware that if anything were to happen to you… I would never forgive myself."

She chuckled, and, standing on the tip of her toes, gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "I am very well aware of that. But please know that the feeling is mutual."

He gasped, looking at her at if he saw her for the very first time. In a way, it did. He, who didn't have a heart, felt something drumming in his chest. And now matter how peculiar that feeling was, it felt incredibly good.

"Shall we go in? There's a friend I'd like to introduce to you."

* * *

The room had once been completely empty, save for the throne, and of course his body on it. He remembered of a time where it had been full of life, the colourful stained glass windows making the light dance on the floor, voices and laughters echoing against the walls. It was now pretty lively once again, although on a whole different perspective. The white walls were covered with colourful drawings of people and sceneries he didn't know. He couldn't really see them, his eyes having been closed for the last decade, but he could perceive them. And when _she_ was close, it was as if he could feel their colours, could see what was drawn. They were a wonderful company.

The Castle and him were now somehow a whole, an entity of its own. He could feel what was going on within the walls. The second they stepped into this place for the first time, he had known. And he had observed them. He didn't know them, but he could feel how they were moving. They would teleport from time to time, disappearing from his radars. They opened a lot of doors, as if looking for something.

And there was this other presence. It never disappeared, and he felt attracted to it. He observed it a lot. Trying to decide whether or not this was a hostile presence. Then, one day, he heard a voice.

 _I can feel you. Who are you?_

That was the first contact he had with someone for a very long time. It took him two days to answer back. _My name is Ventus. This is my home. Who are you and why are you here?_

 _My name is Naminé. I'm… I'm held captive here. I've felt your presence for a while. Are you spying on us?_

Would he have been able to chuckle, he probably would have. _I haven't had visitors in a long time. I'm trying to know if you are friendly, or simply burglars._

And for days and weeks, they talked. Not every day, not every time. He still had long moments of absences, of dreams. Of memories. Of his life and what had been before that. His other life. Memories that were supposed to be gone.

And, one day, he invited her. _But how will I know the way? I've been to a lot of rooms. And_ they _have looked in a lot of rooms too. Nobody ever found you._

 _I will show you the way. This is a peculiar room. Only invited people can find the door._

She came, and she met him. She tried to speak to him, using her voice, but the sounds were hazy in his mind. So they kept talking using their souls.

Everytime she came, she would bring new drawings. Taping them here and there. He loved it. At first, he couldn't see them, but as time went, he could feel them. Through her. They were now somehow connected. Sometimes, when he slept, he would see her dreams. Her life. And he knew she sometimes shared his dreams, too.

His favourite drawing was the one she brought a couple of days ago. She had asked if she could bring someone, someone she trusted more than anything, more than anyone. He, too, had people like that, before. And she brought a drawing with her. Something she saw in his dreams.

The first people he ever trusted.

The Dandelions.

* * *

Ventus and Strelitzia. Strelitzia and Ventus. Back in the days, you couldn't hear a name without the other.

They were just children, no more than six years old, but they would always be together. You would find them sitting by the fountain, eating ice-creams. You would find them playing on the sand, next to the lighthouse. You would find them dreaming about the day they would get their keyblade, the day they would have their own Chirithy, and what Union they would join, and who could really be the Master, each on their room, talking through their windows.

Ventus and Strelitzia. Strelitzia and Ventus. Childhood friends, neighbours since they were born. And one day, it became Strelitzia. Ventus. Ventus. Strelitzia. Names separated by a dot. Names never mentioned together.

They were children, and as such, they were childish. They fought. A stupid argument, long forgotten, but at that time, it was pretty serious for them. Of course, things would have easily been fixed, forgotten the next day… Had not Strelitzia moved away that very next day.

And years flew by, their friendship a fragile memory in Ventus's heart.

He never knew she had come back. He never met her. Was she afraid he would still be angry at her, after all this time? That he would still be crossed over their silly fight when they weren't older than seven? Was it the reason that for so long, she avoided him, choosing a different Union, when they both lived in Daybreak Town?

He never knew.

All he ever knew was that the day he learnt she was back was also the day he learnt she was no more. No one knew what happened.

Ventus and Strelitzia. Strelitzia and Ventus.

Well, now it was just Ventus.

Sitting in the middle of the white room with the walls covered with drawings, he let out a silent agony scream. Some memories were best forgotten.

* * *

His forehead against the door, the man sighed. Once again, the door was locked. How ironic it was. The way to this door was hidden to many. To all. All, but him, and yet he couldn't open the door. He tried every single card. He tried to force it open. He even tried to knock. Nothing worked.

"Why would you lead me here, if you won't let me in? You're in there, aren't you?"

The door didn't answer, of course. His back against the white door, he sat on the white floor, staring at the white ceiling.

Every night he spent in this castle, he would dream of the way to this door. The room moved a lot, but he would always know where it was. He didn't try every day. It was tricky, he had to come when no one was around. And there were _plenty_ of people ready to stick their nose into his business. But he was glad not to be at the other Castle anymore, the one That Never Was. The new recruit was… Painful to watch. Was it the reason his dreams lead him to this door, never letting him him? Was fate that cruel?

"Oh, it's you! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

So he apparently managed to fall asleep, sitting on the floor. His back would be painful once he'd woke up. But for now, he was standing on a familiar, dusty place. The Keyblade Graveyard. And he wasn't alone, as another boy was standing a few feet away, smiling at him, his face looking so much like the Number XIII, but younger.

"Hello, Ventus." His own voice sounded younger. He quickly glanced at his hands, at his body. His body was that of a teenager. Ventus chuckled.

"I hope you don't mind. I have no idea what you look like now, so I used my memories of you".

"Are you pretending this isn't even my dream?"

"I'm afraid not. I invited you over mine. I was really surprised to feel your heart around, Lauriam."

Lauriam. Such an old name, a name unheard over a century. And that yet sounded so familiar.

"I lost my heart long ago, Ventus. Whatever you felt, that wasn't my heart."

Ventus laughed once again. "If you say so. But I'm happy to see you. Last time we met, it was…"

He didn't have to complete his sentence. They both knew when exactly that was.

"Ventus, you are behind this door, aren't you? You are the one sending me these dreams, to find you."

"I am? Truth be told, I'm not really conscious of what I'm doing or not. But I guess… It could be me, indeed."

"Then why aren't you letting me in? Why show me the way, to keep the door locked?"

Ventus sighed. He looked sad. "I wish I could let you in. But this place… It won't let me. It thinks you are bad. And I think too that you did some terrible things. I'm sorry."

They stayed silent for a while. Lauriam finally sighed. "You know, there are people looking for you."

"Good people?"

"People you knew. I wouldn't say they are _good_ , though."

"Tell me, Lauriam, do you remember that promised you made, that day?"

Lauriam scanned the place, and took one of the many Keyblades stuck into the ground. He laid it flat in front of Ventus.

"I will stick to my words. If I have to make that pledge again, then so be it. They can try to find you. They can look for you everywhere. But as long as I live, as long as I am able to, I will not let them lay a hand on you. I failed you once before. It won't happen again."

Ventus smiled. "Stop blaming yourself. You know better than that. I'm looking forward to the day I can fight by your side once again, Lauriam."

The place started fading away, leaving the two teenagers in a blank space. Ventus put his hand on the top of Lauriam's pink hair. "I promised you we would meet again. I still believe in that promise. Whether it is in a week, a year or a lifetime, we will meet again."

He started fading away, too, until he was completely gone.

The Castle Oblivion watched as the Organization XIII eleventh member, Marluxia, slowly woke up from his unexpected nap in the middle of a corridor.

The door was gone, and he would never find its way again. But it didn't matter, as his message had been delivered.

* * *

"Marluxia! What are you doing here? Last I heard, you were in Corona."

Marluxia mysteriously smiled at the other man. "I am here for the same reason as you, Axel."

"The name's Lea… Oh, know what, I don't care. Axel is fine. What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that we both have someone we want to save. Someone prisoner of a heart that is not theirs. Surely you know what I mean?"

Axel gasped. "I had no idea you wanted to save Roxas. Why would you even…"

Marluxia smirked. "Roxas? I do not care about him. No, there is someone else I want to set free. But I do believe that saving one might save the other."

"So what? You want me to join you? You want me to be your puppet once again? Not interested."

Axel turned his back, trying to leave the white room. Marluxia sighed. "If there was the slightest chance of saving Roxas… Wouldn't you seize it? Wouldn't you be ready to risk everything, just for him?"

Axel stopped, facing the exit door. "Marluxia… If I had to give my life to bring him back, I wouldn't even hesitate. But what you are asking me… He would never forgive me. Why don't _you_ join us? We are trying to find a way that doesn't involve hurting Sora."

"And do you think there is such a way? How long will you wait before realising you can't bring him back? How long will you keep _aging_ while he'll remain a teenager? I have a plan. A plan that will 100% work. Yes, this might end up hurting Sora. But Roxas will be safe. Unharmed. And back at your side."

Axel clenched his fists. Marluxia waited, patient.

After a moment of silence, the redhead turned back, his eyes betraying his despair.

"Fine. What do you need me to do?"

Marluxia smiled, as someone appeared behind him. A human figure, wearing a black coat and a black helmet hiding his features.

"Welcome to the Ventus saving squad, Axel."

* * *

"Where is everyone? We must leave this place!"

"No, we can't go! Ephemer isn't back yet!"

"Skuld… We have to leave! We have to follow Master Ava's orders!"

The girl wiped a tear. "He said he would come back. Where is he?"

Ventus smiled sadly and put a hand on her shoulder. "He said he wanted to convince _her_ to come with us, but I think she will refuse to abandon everyone behind."

"Perhaps he'd rather stay by her side, then." Sighed Lauriam.

"There's no time left. It's time to go."

Skuld look at them, not even fighting back her tears. "Blaine… Lauriam… Ventus… Let's go." She looked behind for a minute, probably hoping for Ephemer to show up. He didn't. She turned around, looking at the group of people - they were still _children_ \- standing in front of the four of them.

"Dandelions! Our time to run away has come. Remember what Master Ava said. We must survive at all cost. We need to run as far as we can. This is not a time for heroes. This is a time for survivors. Just like dandelions seeds, scatter across the worlds, and survive. Make sure we Keyblade Wielders never disappear. Our time is here. Go, now."

And as one, all the children opened portals to various places, stepping into them. They had been divided into five groups. They knew exactly what to do. Where to go.

Blaine was the first of them four to leave, following his group.

Skuld threw her arms around her friends one last time before leaving too, her eyes looking at the horizon one last time.

Ephemer's group disappeared into their portal without waiting for their leader.

Only Lauriam and Ventus remained. They had to follow their groups, too.

"Do you think it's okay to be scared, Lauriam? Because I am terrified."

Without a word, Lauriam thrust his keyblade to the ground, and kneeled in front of Ventus.

"Don't be scared. We might have to live apart for a moment, but I promise you nothing will ever happen to you. I will find you once the worlds are restored, and I will protect you. You have always trusted me. Always been a friend to me. So no matter what, I won't let anything harm you, ever. I promise."

Ventus kneeled by his side, wrapping his arms around his friend.

"Then it's a promise. We will meet again. I will be waiting for you, Lauriam. Even if we grow up and forget about everything, I will not forget about you. Once a Dandelion…"

Ventus was awake, and Marluxia was facing him. The boy had not aged, and the man had. After all this time, after all these sacrifices...

They stared at each other, silent for a moment. Then at the same time, they smiled and whispered.

"... Always a Dandelion."

* * *

Castle Oblivion's oldest guest was now awake. The curtains closed. But who knows? That could pretty much just be the interlude. Many stories were yet to be unfolded.

* * *

 ** _The End.  
_**

 ** _Feel free to leave a review! Anyone playing KHUX around? What Union are you in? I'm in Unicornis :D_**


End file.
